Cardcaptor MysteryA Suicidal Note
by blanchier
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are great friends, in their childhood, they always played together. But, they liked solving criminal cases the most. Now, they are already in their mid twenties, married to each other, and pursued the lives of solving cases, the lives o


**A Suicidal Note**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are great friends, in their childhood, they always played together. But, they liked solving criminal cases the most. Now, they are already in their mid twenties, married to each other, and pursued the lives of solving cases, the lives of a detective. A death note that was placed on the table was found by Syaoran, the cousin of the person who died, and his partner in solving crimes, Sakura is the daughter of a great detective. Syaoran has to solve the case of the death of his dead aunt.

**Author's note:** this is either my first or second story, based on the time I sent it. I already typed it, so what the heck? I'll just send it to the site, so sorry if the story isn't so good. For the ones who don't know L and Conan, they were other characters of other stories, and if you still don't know, never mind. Also, sorry for killing Meiling…

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Syaoran and Sakura are great friends, in their childhood, they always played together. But, they liked solving criminal cases the most. Now, they are already in their mid twenties, married to each other, and pursued the lives of solving cases, the lives of a detective.

They solved the hardest of cases, cases which stumped L and Conan away. They solved almost a million cases, and never once they were wrong. They were the greatest detective team that was ever made; and not only the greatest detective team, but the greatest love team.

"What?" said Syaoran.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, then continued, "I heard it from the detective…"

"No, this couldn't be…" he fell down on his knees, crying.

"May 16, 2007, estimated time, 9:30 pm, it was yesterday. But I think the detective is wrong about that Meiling committed suicide, I think it's a murder case."

"Really, then we have to solve that case!" Syaoran declaimed.

"Yeah, you won't know who killed Meiling if you just moped around and stood on your knees all day!" Sakura said cheering Syaoran up.

Syaoran cheered up from his sadness, stood up from his knees, and then shouted, "Alright, let's go!"

Sakura just nodded. They went to the murder scene and talked to detective Yamazaki.

They were both shocked to see Meiling dead. She was covered in blood, her head cut with her mouth and eyes wide open. There was a knife, but that didn't seem like the suicidal weapon, it wasn't covered in blood. There was a wire hanging, and blood covered it. It seemed that because the wire was sharp in some way, her head was cut. There were other objects there, a ball pen, a letter, a bag of chips and a pad of paper. The TV was on, so it seemed that she was watching TV while eating chips.

Sakura asked, "Yamazaki-kun, how did Meiling die?"

"Sakura, don't call me Yamazaki-kun anymore, we're not kids anymore, right? From now on, call me Yamazaki-san."

"Okay, Yamazaki-san, how did Meiling die?"

"She committed suicide. She left a suicidal note, sorry, but it's in the lab now." He said. Then he continued, "You know what? The first one who committed suicide was Japanese and he lived in a small apartment near the Harajaku district." Sakura and Syaoran were listening carefully, noting every word he said.

Then someone pulled him away. It was Chiharu! Then Yamazaki continued, "They say that he committed suicide because of poverty, but I say…"

"Blah, blah, blah… Stop lying _Anata_." (Note: Anata is Japanese for darling.) Chiharu said, "Sorry Sakura-san, even after ten years, he still hasn't changed."

They laughed. They couldn't believe Yamazaki was still like that. Then, Syaoran said, "Yamazaki, we'll come back tomorrow for the suicidal note."

"Sure, I'll be waiting" he replied.

They went out and they met an old friend. They met their old friend, (not seen in the anime) Shirahime.

_Shirahime Asakura, a classmate a few years back in the Inoue dojo. With Meiling, Sakura, Syaoran and others, we were learning karate in the guidance of Inoue-sensei. __She was one of the people that Meiling was best friends to. But Meiling always kicked her butt. She was disgraced that she lost, but she still became such great friends with Meiling. But because of that she was forbidden to be the heiress of their dojo._

Sakura greeted her, but she just snubbed them. Syaoran tapped her back then said, "Hey, why wouldn't you notice Sakura, huh?"

"Oh, it's you Syaoran-san. I didn't see you there. Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." She said nervously, then she asked, "You've become detectives, right?"

"Yeah, we're the best!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, so why did you ask?" Syaoran said.

"Oh, nothing, just wondered."

_Something's suspicious. _Sakura thought. _Why would she ask a question like that? It's out of the topic, right?_

"Okay, we'll see you next time!" Sakura said.

Shirahime left, and then they went to a restaurant.

"What do you think about Shirahime, Sakura, she seems suspicious." Syaoran asked, and then called the waiter to set their orders.

The waiter rushed to take their orders; Sakura said to the waiter, "I'll have spaghetti please." Turned to Syaoran and said, "Yeah, I think so too. But we can't accuse her without evidence."

"Right, so we need to have evidence." He then turned to the waiter and set his order.

The waiter ran to the kitchen and they continued talking. "You think Shirahime would kill Meiling?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe, Meiling always kicks her butt in Karate class." She replied.

"But that isn't enough to kill someone."

"Maybe she didn't kill Meiling. But she was very nervous when talking to us."

"The question is, which method did she use to kill Meiling?" Syaoran queried.

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, how did she kill her? There was a knife, but I think it was not used for killing her."

"Yeah, she wasn't struggling, so I think the killer was a person Meiling knew."

"So that puts Shirahime to our number one prime suspect."

"But if it was her, it would be the other way around, right. Meiling kicked her butt!"

"Oh yeah, so that crosses Shirahime to our prime suspect list. Do you think it's a robber?"

"It wasn't a robber. If it was, the room should have been ransacked. And also something should have been stolen."

"And she should have struggled."

"Right, Sakura."

Then, the waiter brought their food. "Here. One order of spaghetti and and a clubhouse sandwich."

But when Sakura started eating Syaoran stood up then shouted, "FOOD!" All the people started to look at him. He told the customers that he's fine, he sat down and then he continued, "FOOD POISONING! I think she was food poisoned!"

"Right, she shouldn't have struggled back then! But how do you explain the blood?"

"She could have poisoned her first, then cut her head off."

"I see what you mean. So the knife wouldn't contain her fingerprints, she washed it! Right! And so it would look like suicide, she got a wire, hanged it then put some blood stain on it! That's genius!"

"But that doesn't prove that Shirahime killed her." Syaoran said.

"What evidence do we need?"

They finished eating, after that, they bumped in to a man in his forties.

"Hi, Inoue-_sensei_, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Hi Sakura-san."

_Hideki Inoue, Karate teacher for the Inoue dojo. We were once his students __with Meiling and Shirahime. He, okay, not hated, didn't like Meiling for some reason, but we didn't know what. But she really tried to impress him by beating many battles, but it was no use. He still didn't like her._

"Sir, I have news for you. Meiling died."

"Yeah, she is." Syaoran replied.

"Oh no, I can't believeone of my students died, by a murder! Of all cases, she should have performed self defense." He said, almost crying.

"Sorry to have bothered you Inoue-_sensei_." Sakura said.

"Oh, no, no, I was the one that bothered you. I have to leave now. Sorry."

"Bye _sensei_." They said together.

"Sensei sure was weird." Syaoran said.

"Really, how?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He didn't know about Meiling's death, but he already knew it was a murder."

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

"We better have evidence."

They went to their house, Syaoran called Inoue-sensei and Shirahime to go to their house later.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Someone's knocking. Sakura answered it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh it's you Kai!" Sakura welcomed him to their humble home.

_Kai Natsuko__, a former classmate in the dojo, he liked Meiling, but she rejected him. But he never gave up. At long last, she started liked him, then they became girlfriend-boyfriend. But one day, he caught her with another guy. He forgave her, and she never saw him again._

"Nice place you got." He told Sakura then continued, "So you've become detectives I heard."

"Yes, we have solved many cases."

Then Syaoran joined them, then notices something stuck in a fold of his pants. "Oh, Kai, what's that on your pants?"

"Oh, this?" He picked it up, showed to them then said, "This is a hairball from my orange cat, Ichigo."

"Strawberry?" Sakura asked.

"No, _Ichi_ means first and _go_ means angel, so if you put it together it means 'first angel'."

"Oh, I see!" Sakura said in amazement.

They talked and talked until Shirahime and Inoue-sensei arrived. Syaoran said, "Sorry to have bothered you all..."

One by one, Syaoran talked to the suspects. He asked Shirahime first.

"Where were you in May 16, 2007, 9:30 pm?" he asked.

She answered, "I was in the supermarket. I almost forgot my wallet back then. Go on, you could ask the sales lady in 7/11. I think her name was Okami-san. Sakura noted it all down.

Then he asked Inoue-sensei the same question.

"Are you questioning me, child? Of course, I was in the dojo, practicing my moves before it rusts! If you want proof, ask my students!" Sakura also noted everything that he said.

They have interrogated every suspect, but there wasn't one that was too suspicious, they all had alibis. They asked all the people that were their alibi and then they were the truth.

Then the inspector called for the suicidal note, and another clue that helped them solve the case!

They have cracked the case! It was now up to them to tell who killed her!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran called all the suspects and Kai, they were all there at the crime scene. No one was absent. It was quiet until Syaoran and Sakura came.

Syaoran said, "Sorry we're late. But we've solved the case!"

"Inspector, can you please check if Meiling ate or drank anything that made her sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, we'll have a drug test! Go boys!" the inspector replied.

"We have three suspects: Shirahime, Inoue-sensei and Kai. Here's how the killer killed the victim:" Syaoran said.

"How did I become one of the suspects, huh? I just visited you yesterday!" shouted Kai.

Syaoran replied, "Sorry, but a suspect is a suspect. Please continue Sakura."

"Okay. One, a friend or someone that Meiling knows visited her. Of course because he/she was her friend so it means that she could let him/her in." Sakura said.

"Two, either Meiling had eaten a sleeping pill, or eaten something in her meal that made her sleep, and the killer made her eat or drink that." Syaoran continued.

"Three, the killer cut Meiling's head using the bloodless knife after she was asleep to assure that she won't struggle and won't make a ruckus."

"Lastly, the killer got a wire, poured some of Meiling's blood on the wire, hung the wire, washed the knife, to portray that Meiling had committed suicide."

"Sorry, but the killer had made one fatal mistake. Before she died she wrote a note. It wasn't a suicidal note but a death note." Sakura declaimed.

"There were five objects that was found in the crime scene: a ballpen, a pad of paper, a letter, a knife, and a bag of chips. I'm sure the chips weren't the ones with the sleeping powder; the killer would be too obvious there. So I think the killer made tea then put the sleeping pill on the tea."

One of the inspector's aides came back. "So what is it?" said the inspector.

"Positive, sir, she drank drug#17956, a drug that can make a person sleep and it'll take effect in about hour and will wake at up to 10-15 hours."

"BINGO! Then Meiling already knew it that she was about to be killed, she probably wondered why the taste of the tea was weird and knew she was going to be killed so she wrote a death note. It was like a poem so the killer wouldn't notice it. Right, Shirahime?" said Syaoran.

"Shirahime's the killer?" The inspector asked.

"NO!!! I'm not the killer! I have an alibi, right?" Shirahime shouted.

Syaoran pointed, "But you are the only one that makes great tea between the three of you, sorry, no offense, Inoue-sensei, Kai."

"I HATED HER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I KILLED HER!!!"

"And also, when we were talking, you were a bit nervous, right?" Sakura asked.

"NO! I was nervous because it was great seeing my crush a long time ago, because I was so embarrassed in losing to Meiling, I can't face you anymore." She said in defense to herself.

Then Syaoran said, "But you couldn't. If you would make tea and pour the powder on her cup, she may have seen it, she could've performed self-defense, and you would've lost. So we thought that it was Inoue-sensei's doing, you may have brought tea from the dojo and gave Meiling some."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN"T ACCUSE ME! YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!" he shouted.

Sakura added, "You hated the family of Meiling because the Inoue family had to serve the Li family."

"Yeah, I hated it. That was the cause of death to my parents. Because they stood up to the Inoue family, they were killed. BUT I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! MY ALIBI IS PERFECT!"

"But you don't need an alibi. If the pill would last for 10-15 hours, you had plenty of time, because 9:30 was just an estimated time." Syaoran declaimed.

Sakura again added, "And also, when we were talking, you said you just heard about Meiling's death, but you told us that she died of a murder!"

"Also, we saw your fingerprints in a letter in Meiling's room. If it was an old letter, it would be covered with her fingerprints but there wasn't any!" He said.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WASN'T ME!!! I came to her house, but she's already dead! I came to deliver a letter from her parents. I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!!!" he shouted.

"But you couldn't have! The last two clues proved to us who killed her!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran added, "The first clue was an orange hair ball from a certain cat called 'Ichigo' that was found in the crime scene…"

Kai was shocked. Everybody was. They all were shocked that the most unsuspected one would be the one who would kill Meiling.

"And the death note that Meiling had written."

"And this was the poem:"

**Death**

**When death comes to yoo,**

**I will say by**** too.**

**It's a bunner, it's a boo,**

**But cee**** you later is what I'll do,**

'**Coz**** I will follow you thene and that's true.**

Syaoran said, "It was purposely misspelled to tell us who killed her. All the misspelled words are: you--yoo, bye—by, bummer—bunner, see—cee, there-- thene."

"If you get all the letters you replaced, you will get the letters U, E, M, M, S & R." Sakura declared.

"So, if you arranged it so it would make a word, the letters would form 'summer'." Said Syaoran.

"Summer… Summer… Natsuko… SUMMER IS NATSUKO IN JAPANESE!!!" Inoue-sensei shouted.

"Kai Natsuko." Shirahime said.

"YOUR'E THE KILLER, KAI NATSUKO!" Syaoran shouted.

"OKAY! OKAY! I admit it! I just can't stand her! She says we go together again. Then I agreed. But again, she cheated me!!! I couldn't' t take it any longer! So I killed her."

"Take him away boys…" the inspector said.

_---------------__----------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry… this is my first story… Reviews are welcome! If you liked this I'll make another CCM—Card Captor Mystery. :) HEHE… I used the method in Series of unfortunate Events… Sorry… I really liked it… Please review… XD_

_Sakura__: Review or I'll use the change card and change your heart with a gorilla one… (_

_Syaoran__: We don't need to go that far… SD_

_SilentWriter132: But I really beg you to review!!! XD_


End file.
